legion_of_boomfandomcom-20200214-history
Attacking
ATTACK STRATEGIES: Attacking is arguably the most important aspect of Boom Beach, and mastering the finer points take practice and lots of hints and tips that you pick up along the way. Here are some suggestions that will help you become a better attacker. Some of you may know a lot of this stuff already, but you never know where you might find a gold nugget. # Choose your troop layout carefully, not all troops configurations will be able to conquer certain bases. More about troop selection below. # Identify the defences that are most likely to cause massive damage to your troops and pick a line of attack that will avoid the most dangerous ones. Take out defences with artillery and Barrage that will do the worst damage to your troops, e.g. prototype weapons, boom cannons, shock launchers and if you are using low health troops then things that do splash damage like mortars and machine guns. # Look at the damage radius of defensive buildings and determine which ones will be able to fire at you and from how far away. You will often find sweet spots where you can attack the HQ/Power Core without being hit. # When flaring your troops in front of defences make sure to flare outside your troops attack distance and let them move in closer by themselves, this way they will only go as close as they have to to open fire. This can be very useful in keeping you out of reach of some nearby defences like flame throwers etc.. # Keep some troops (like tanks) bunched together to both maximize your firepower but also minimize the damage your troops take. You want all of your troops to be firing on the defences that are firing at you so you kill them more quickly and take less damage overall. # When you flare a building your troops may spread around in a circular shape around the building, possibly putting some of your troops into the line of fire. Attacking on Operations: Here are some tips that are more specific to attacking on Operations. # The main goal of attacking in Op bases is to kill the power core. All attacks should have this foremost in mind. There will always be buildings (defensive or not) that are not necessary to take out, and attacking them just wastes troops and or time. # If you are the last to attack and you are sure you won't be able to destroy the power core, then it is ok to attack the power cells and weak buildings to collect as many force points as possible. Rewards are based on the amount of force points collected (as well as your VP's) so the more the better. # Some of these power bases are pretty hard and we will have to start planning our attacks out in advance as well as making/following notes. Members should attack in a certain order based on skill level, troops used, the type of defensive buildings to be attacked among other things. Sometimes it is better for a Stronger attacker to go first and take out the defences, then a weaker attacker can come in and finish off the power core. This way it can take less attacks making it more likely that we will complete the operation with all bases destroyed. HOME